


House of Mirrors

by AnitaAlways



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways
Summary: One-Shots from multiple AU ideas I have
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	House of Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place in an AU where Sonic is the god of destruction and Amy is the hero of Mobius.

“You already  _ look  _ boring.” 

Four words. Four words said by someone Amy Rose had only ever seen on stylized murals and all her friends had gone pale and begun holding their breath. 

Sonic, the fabled god of destruction, clad in a black robe and a cape with the stars on it, stood in front of Amy with an ethereal glow around his person and a disdainful smirk on his face. “ _ You’re _ Amy Rose? Mobius’s great protector?” 

Amy kept her eyes on him, tense. “Maybe. What’s it to you?” 

“I wake up and I see you on the news fighting off Dark Gaia.” Sonic crossed his arms, chuckling. “Must have gone soft.” 

“What are you doing here?” Amy snapped. “You’re not said to be the sightseeing type.” 

“Well, I mean, I came to see you. You’re quite a sight. The heroine of Mobius.” Sonic grinned. “I wanted to see if you’re all you’re cracked up to be. And frankly? I’m not impressed.” 

Amy glared. “Why should I care what you think?” 

“Maybe because I’ve been sparing Mobius for eons?” Sonic crossed his arms. 

“If you want a prize for basic decency, you’re asking the wrong hedgehog,” Amy growled. 

“Oh, I don’t. I want to test you.” 

Amy froze. “...excuse me?” 

Sonic grinned. “You heard me. I want to know you’re actually as good as the rumors say. If you are, this planet has nothing to worry about.” 

Amy squinted. “How am I supposed to prove myself?” 

Sonic pulled up a chair at a table of the restaurant they were in. “Hmm… how about this? I come back in a week and we fight. While you have zero chance of beating me, someone as hyped up as you’ve been should be able to draw blood on me.” 

“So that’s it? I just have to draw blood.” 

“That’s it.” 

Amy narrowed her eyes. “Suppose I refuse. Or don’t draw blood. What happens to Mobius then?” 

Sonic smiled darkly, strode over to a wall, and tapped it. In a blue flash of light, the building was reduced to ash and everyone inside was coughing. 

Then, the blue deity grabbed Amy by the collar and pulled her close enough that he could whisper in her ear.  _ “Get the picture, Ames?”  _

“...yeah. I get the picture.” 

Sonic grinned and waved a hand, calling up an ethereal staircase to a portal. “Seven days, Amy Rose. Don’t disappoint me.” 

And then he was gone. 


End file.
